pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Berry
Francis Berry FRS (23 March 1915 – 10 October 2006) was an English poet and academic.Professor Francis Berry obituary, Daily Telegraph, October 20, 2006. Web, May 3, 2014. Life Berry was born in Ipoh, Malaya. His mother died in childhood; he and his twin sister were raised in Cheltenham, England. educated at the University of London and the University of Exeter. After serving as a soldier, and then as a schoolteacher in Malta, he held various appointments in English literature. He was professor of English Literature at the University of Sheffield from 1947 to 1970, where he was a friend of William Empson.Haffenden, John, ed., Selected Letters of William Empson, Oxford University Press, 2006, pp. 387, 423-4, 455, 686. From 1970 until his retirement in 1980, he was professor at Royal Holloway, University of London. His first collection of poetry, Gospel of Fire, was published in 1933; his Collected Poems, drawing on 11 books, appeared in 1994. His work has been praised by G. Wilson Knight Obituary, The Guardian, 31 October 2006 and Philip Hobsbaum.Hobsbaum, Philip, Tradition and Experiment in English Poetry, 1979 His critical writing includes books on John Masefield and Herbert Read. He also wrote radio plays, and a novel I Tell of Greenland (1977). Recognition Berry was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature in 1968. Publications Poetry *''Gospel of Fire: Poems'' (introduction by G. Wilson Knight). London: Matthews & Marrot, 1933. *''Snake in the Moon''. London: Williams & Norgate, 1936. *''The Iron Christ: A poem''. London: Williams & Norgate, 1938. *''Fall of a Tower, and other poems''. London: Fortune Press, 1943. *''Murdock, and other poems''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1947. *''The Galloping Centaur: Poems, 1933-1951''. London: Methuen, 1952. *''Morant Bay, and other poems''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1961. *''Ghosts of Greenland: Poems''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1966. *''From the Red Fort: New and selected poems''. Bristol, UK: Redcliffe, 1984. *''Collected Poems''. Bristol, UK: Redcliffe, 1994. Novel *''I tell of Greenland: An edited translation of the Saudarkrokur manuscripts.'' London & Boston: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1977. Non-fiction *''Herbert Read''. British Council / Longmans Green, 1953. *''Poet's Grammar: Person, time, and mood in poetry''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1958. *''Poetry and the Physical Voice''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1962; New York: Oxford University Press, 1962. *''John Masefield, the Narrative Poet: inaugural lecture delivered 25 October 1967''. London: University of Sheffield, 1968. *''The Shakespeare Inset: Word and picture''. London: London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1965. *''Thoughts on Poetic Time: The fourth Jackson Knight memorial lecture, delivered at the University of Exeter, 5th March 1971''. Abingdon, UK: Abbey Press, 1972. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Francis Berry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 3, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;About * Professor Francis Berry obituary, The Independent. * Professor Francis Berry obituary, The Telegraph. *Francis Berry obituary, The Guardian *"Francis Berry, Poet of Distinction, Dies Aged 91," Times of Malta. ;Etc. * Francis Berry Collection at the Harry Ransom Center at the University of Texas at Austin Category:British poets Category:Academics of the University of Sheffield Category:Academics of Royal Holloway, University of London Category:People educated at Dean Close School Category:1915 births Category:2006 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics